


Christmas Spirit

by OnlyHim



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Christmas, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, but to be fair every interaction between them is pre-slash in my head, it is in my head, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5530475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyHim/pseuds/OnlyHim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the prompt: “YOU DON’T LIKE MARSHMALLOWS IN YOUR HOT CHOCOLATE? WHY DO YOU HATE LOVE”, from tumblr user bravenry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Spirit

“How about we go get some hot chocolate?”

Danny, Steve and Grace were sitting next to Kamekona's shrimp truck, having just finished having lunch.

“Steven, it's 80 degrees.”

“So?”

“What do you mean, 'so'? It's 80 degrees. You don't get hot chocolate when it's 80 degrees.”

“Why not?”

“Because you're supposed to get hot chocolate when you want to get yourself warm. I'm already hot. Too hot.”

“But it's December. Almost Christmas. Hot chocolate is all about Christmas spirit. You of all people should know that.”

“Why 'me of all people'?”

“'Cause you're from Jersey.”

“Yeah, except in Jersey it's probably around 40 degrees now. It's probably even snowing.”

“The coffee shop has air-conditioning.” Steve offered helpfully.

“See, that doesn't make any sense. You're not supposed to go into a place that will make you artificially cold, so then you'll want something warm. You're supposed to be outside, in the cold, and want to go inside a delicious coffee shop, all warm, filled with wonderful smells, specifically looking for hot chocolate because you want to get warm and cozy. If there's anything that is not cozy is how hot this stupid place is. It doesn't even feel like Christmas. You got it all backwards here.” Danny was in full rant mode, hands flailing all over the place.

“You know, Danny, I can see you aging before my eyes. You're a grumpy old man, who doesn't remember what it's like to have fun. You've killed your inner child. You're like the Grinch.”

“I am not-”

Grace, who until now was just staring at the two men, decided to start pulling on Danny's shirt.

“I want to have hot chocolate, Danno.” She looked at Danny with her pleading puppy-dog eyes.

Danny glared at Steve, who had a ridiculous smirk on his face.

“I cannot believe you're going to use my own child against me.”

“Hey, I didn't do anything.” Steve lifted his hands defensively. “If the girl wants hot chocolate, she wants hot chocolate. I have nothing to do with it.” The stupid smirk was still there, competing with a look of feigned innocence.

“I swear to god, Steven...” Danny took a deep breath and turned back to Grace. “Sure, monkey, let's get hot chocolate.” He got up, handing Steve the key to his car. He was sure it was possible to see the smoke coming out of his ears. Behind him, he could see Steve and Grace high-five.

 

xXxXx 

 

Ten minutes later, they were inside the coffee shop, ready to order.

“Three hot chocolates, please.”

“Do you want marshmallows with your hot chocolates?” Asked the cheerful girl at the counter, too cheerful for Danny's taste if he was being honest.

“Yes, please.”

“Um, none for me.” Steve spoke from behind Danny.

Danny turned back to look at Steve, an indignant look on his face, as if Steve not wanting marshmallows was a personal offense.

“What's the matter with you?”

“What?”

“How can you not want marshmallows in your hot chocolate?”

“I just don't.” Steve shrugged.

“You can't have hot chocolate without marshmallows.”

“Why not?”

“Because the marshmallows are an intrinsic part of the whole 'getting hot chocolate' experience. If you take them out, it's like, like... not having it be cold on Christmas!” Danny exclaimed triumphantly, happy to have found what he thought was the perfect comparison.

“Who are you to talk? You didn't even want to get the damn thing in the first place!”

“Exactly. Because I know what the 'getting hot chocolate' experience is all about.”

“Will you stop calling 'getting hot chocolate' an experience?”

“See? This is proof right there that you don't get what this is all about. Getting hot chocolate is an experience. That should be experienced as required. When it's cold and with marshmallows.”

“What's the big deal? I just don't like marshmallows.”

“You what?”

“What? I don't. They get all melted and gooey and they ruin the taste of the chocolate.”

“Oh, my god. Oh, my god. Heresy. What I'm hearing is pure heresy. This from the person who had the nerve to tell me that I killed my inner child.”

“Danny, you're overreacting. As usual. There's nothing wrong with not wanting marshmallows on my-”

By that point, Grace started pulling on Danny's shirt again.

“Um, Danno?” She pointed behind them. A huge line had formed, going all the way to the door. The customers where huffing, annoyed, and the girl on the counter looked lost, like she was trying to find a way to interrupt them but never finding an opening. Which was really not an unusual thing to happen where these two were concerned.

“Fine. Just get me the damn marshmallows, if it will shut you up. I guess I can take them out before they make to much of a mess.”

Danny was shocked. “You don't know what love is, that's your problem. I stand by my opinion that you were never hugged as a child.”

“I've told you, Danno, I have pictures.”

“Photoshop.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on [tumblr](http://whenamarshmallowmeetsahothead.tumblr.com/)


End file.
